Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a heat exchanger for cooling electric components.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a heat sink receiving heat from electric components and dissipating the received heat into surroundings. A problem with such a solution is an insufficient cooling capacity.
Previously there is also known a heat exchanger comprising a base plate for receiving a heat load from one or more electric components. An evaporator with evaporator channels is in thermal contact with the base plate in order to transfer the heat load into a fluid in the evaporator channels. A condenser with condenser channels is provided to receive heated fluid from the evaporator channels. The condenser dissipates heat from fluid in the condenser channels to surroundings.
The above described heat exchanger is utilized to provide two-phase cooling by arranging the condenser and evaporator in an upright position such that a lowermost part of the condenser is located at a higher level than an uppermost part of the evaporator.
In order to provide a more efficient cooling for existing devices utilizing heat sinks, it would be advantageous if the above mentioned heat sink could be replaced with a more efficient heat exchanger, as mentioned described above. However, the shape and size of known heat exchangers makes this problematic.